


Substitute

by FishEyenoMiko



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Closet Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Reach-around, Smut, Unrequited Love, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Puck can't have Finn, so they'll make do with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Substitute

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: [AvatarMN](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN)
> 
> This story takes place during season two.

Finn was singing Air Supply's "Even the Nights are Better" to Rachel. She sat smiling angelically. Puck sat in the back of the room, hoping his seething would be mistaken for indifference. Kurt, meanwhile, tried to just enjoy the song.

 

As the others filed out of the choir room, Puck sighed.

"Forget it, Puck," said Kurt, taking a seat next to him. "Finn's never going to sing a song like that to you."

"Oh, like you're one to talk," Puck snapped back. He pointed. "You might wanna wipe that drool off of your chin."

"I do NOT drool!" Kurt found himself wiping his chin anyway. Puck laughed.

Puck sighed as he got his books together.

"Are we pathetic, or what?"

" _We_?" Kurt replied. " _You_ might be, but I'm..."

"You're what?"

"Hopeful."

Puck snickered. "What, you're hoping your soon-to-be stepbrother will turn gay for you? You of all people should know that it doesn't work that way."

"It doesn't? So you didn't sleep with Quinn? Not to mention every cougar in the town who owns a pool..."

Puck shrugged. "I dunno... maybe I'm... bilingual?"

Kurt laughed.

"Not the right word?"

"No," said Kurt. "You mean 'bisexual'."

"What does what I said mean?"

"Bilingual means you can speak two languages."

"Ohh... yeah, I'm _definitely_ not that."

They both laughed. Then sighed.

"So..." said Kurt.

"Janitor's closet? In, say, ten minutes?"

"Sure."

 

Ten minutes later, Kurt walked into the janitor's closet. The light was off, so as soon Kurt closed the door, he was in total darkness.

After an awkward incident between Puck and Britney--he'd been there waiting for Kurt, she came in expecting Santana--the boys had set up a system. Kurt pulled out his phone and sent a quick text: 

_I'm here._

He heard Puck's phone chime about a foot away. Smiling, he put his phone away. 

A moment later, strong hands grabbed Kurt and pushed against the back wall of the janitor's closet. His pants were quickly undone and pulled to his knees. He stuffed his knuckles in his mouth to keep from moaning Finn's name as a lubed finger pushed into him. The finger worked him roughly, opening him and getting him ready to be fucked. It finally pulled out, and Kurt braced himself against the wall. 

Puck said nothing as he slipped on the condom, then moved the boy in front of him, getting him into position. He pushed into him, being gentler than he wanted to be, but rougher than he probably should be. His partner groaned into his hand, but let himself be fucked without complaint. Puck reached his hand around, stroking Kurt's dick as he thrust in and out of him.

They didn't talk; they never did when they had these meetings. Because as far as they were concerned they weren't fucking each other; they were imagining Finn in the other boy's place. Puck was picturing himself plowing Finn's hot, sweet ass. Meanwhile Kurt was pretending it was Finn who was filling him, and jerking him off.

Puck bit his lower lip, barely resisting the urge to moan Finn's name as he came. A moment later, Kurt cried out around his fist as he climaxed.

Kurt put his hand on the wall, bracing himself as the other boy pulled out of him. He waited, listening as his partner took care of whatever he needed to. The door opened, briefly letting some light into the closet. Then the door closed again. After a moment, Kurt pushed away from the wall. Turning the light on, he got a handkerchief out of his backpack and cleaned himself off. Then he pulled his underwear and pants up, tucking in his shirt and straightening himself up as best he could. Getting out another handkerchief, he wiped his eyes, then blew his nose. Kurt then put the two handkerchiefs in an outer pocket of his backpack to dispose of later. Taking a deep breath, he turned off the light, then carefully opened the door, checking to make sure the coast was clear. When he saw that no one was coming, he stepped out of the closet. Taking a deep breath, he closed the door and took off, heading for home.


End file.
